Forever is a Very Long Time
by egirlm
Summary: After waiting for years - forever, in fact - Wendy Darling has decided that even if Peter had come back for her, she was now too mature for him and his adventures. However, she may be returning under different circumstances, whether she likes it or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This is my first story on fanfiction so bear with me. I've read a few stories with this pairing and they never quite did it for me so I thought I'd give it a go. Please read and review!**

Forever is a very long time. In fact, that is exactly how long Wendy had waited. At least it felt like forever. Truly it had only been five years. But then, that is half a decade, and anything that long tends to feel like forever.

So Wendy had been waiting forever, yet he had not come for her since the first spring cleaning. It was to be expected of the child, she supposed, as Peter could never quite grow up. Wendy used to believe that it was only the time difference between the worlds that kept her friend from returning. Perhaps a half a decade in this world was only half a year in the other? She had since resigned herself to the idea that, yes, Peter had simply forgotten her. And it was to be expected, was it not?

Still, she could not help feeling a pang of hurt at this realization. She thought he had felt some sort of attachment towards her, as she had felt towards him. It was certainly not imagined either, for who could forget the power of that thimble she had given him?

What an awful thing, to forget.

There were not enough fingers and toes in the world to count the number of times she sat in her window seat, eyes trained on the stars. All those long nights, just staring into the unending emptiness, searching for… Something, anything resembling a sign of otherworldly magic. Her ears strained against the sounds of the night for that light tinkling of bells, signaling the arrival of a bad-tempered pixie accompanied by a cocky youth.

Wendy propped her elbow on the sill of the window and rested her chin on her hand. Her expression had morphed into a feisty scowl. _That's fine, I can do without!_ _I have grown up now, anyways. He would not even take me back if he saw me now._

She was rather proud of herself for concocting such a realization, and she sent a "humph" in what she assumed was the general direction of Neverland and, by association, Peter Pan. Still reveling in her newfound self-assurance, she removed herself from the sill and burrowed into the heavily pillowed window seat, crossing her arms over her torso.

"Peter Pan," she announced to no one in particular. "I am a mature grown-up now, and do not wish to take part in your frivolous schemes and adventures any longer." She smirked with confidence, before speaking once more: "I am sure that even if I did return to Neverland, I would find much more enjoyment in the company of Captain Hook and his crew of scallywags, simply because their level of knowledge in mature grown-up matters far surpasses your own!"

Then, Wendy Moira Angela Darling, a mature young woman, yawned in a most unladylike fashion, smacked her lips, and nuzzled her face still deeper into the plush pillows as she fell asleep. Never would she have acted thus in a public place, but she was in the comfort of her old nursery, and could get away with such things.

However, even when seemingly by oneself in a warmly familiar nursery, and speaking to no one in particular, one is never entirely alone.

Upon waking, the first thing Wendy noticed was that is was still quite dark. That was the first. The second was that whatever had woken her up from her slumber was continuing to make her uneasy. That is, her stomach was uneasy. It sloshed and gurgled uncomfortably as she rolled from her front side onto her back. If only the room would quit rocking—

And that was when Wendy realized the third and final thing after waking: She was no longer in the window seat of her old nursery. In fact, she wasn't in a window seat of any sort. She was in a lumpy cot, situated in a dark corner of an even darker room.

And the room was rocking.

It was a slow rocking, more of a swaying really. It might have even been comforting, if only her stomach would settle.

Wendy was suddenly aware of voices, what must have been outside the door of her dark quarters. She quickly shut her eyes once more, but kept her ears trained on the approaching individuals as the door creaked open and a sliver of light penetrated the darkness. They spoke:

"Is the little lady still asleep?" The first man rasped out. He sounded familiar to the not-sleeping girl, but she could not place the voice.

"Ay, she be sleepin' soundly." The second voice, albeit softer and somewhat friendlier, was hauntingly familiar as well. The soft voice continued.

"The cap'n will be so pleased! Haven't seen his pearly smile since before th—"

"Yes, Smee. That be our main concern, his smile," was the sarcastic response as the door closed and the room was enveloped in darkness once more.

**Yes? No? Okay. As long as you leave notes, I don't mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there, long time no see! This one is a bit longer, so that should somewhat make up for the time betwixt the two chapters. Thank you for all the delightful reviews, they never fail as motivators. I'm not sure how often I will be updating from this point on. I have a rather slow pace with these sorts of things, and I hate to force it out. However, I do know where I'm going with this whole thing, so that should speed things up a bit. **

**For now, enjoy!**

Captain James Hook sat in his elegant - and rather large - burgundy seat, behind his intricately carved - and also rather large - mahogany desk, which was overspread with elaborate charts and nautical instruments. This desk and chair set was placed in the far end of the captain's quarters – which was quite the largest of the lot. Behind his regal seat was an expansive window overlooking the approaching dawn. To this superb view, however, Hook paid no mind.

The captain himself was far from simple. Though he had shed his usual full-length crimson coat and impressive feathered hat, his general presentation did not suffer. Clothed only in a billowing white shirt, well-fitted black trousers, and his best pair of black boots, Hook retained the appearance of a fierce commander. His long dark hair and signature mustache paired with the deep-set stoic expression etched into his face only enhanced the visible power of his person. Forget-me-not blue eyes pierced through his dark demeanor, and one might have expected to find a certain sweetness in them. Alas, behind the quite blue shade was a raging storm of red, which had been known to overpower the softness when the captain was most irate.

At the moment they were a calm blue, his face as unreadable as usual. His pose was pensive: slouched comfortably in his chair, legs extended lazily before him, and an unfocused gaze that stretched clear to the other side of the room. One hand was clutched to the arm of his chair, while his hook played with a recently emptied bottle of the finest rum piracy can "buy". The aftereffects of the beverage made his thoughts dance dizzyingly.

Memories of a boy draped with leaves and crowing madly twirled at the front of his mind. These were accompanied by thoughts of anger, humiliation, and then… fear. Fear at the memory of a rough, scaly hide and dagger-sharp teeth. Hook squinted his eyes shut at the images and rubbed his temple with his good hand.

He had been beaten. Bested by a child, a boy of thirteen, no less. He had not died, but his pride had been severely damaged. The boy had not acknowledged his escape from the dreaded crocodile as of yet, and Hook did not wish it. It was better this way. Life was more meaningful to him now. It was not to be wasted on silly confrontations with that wild brat of a child. The captain had more important things to do; he just wasn't sure what yet.

James Hook needed a new hobby.

His thoughts were interrupted by a tentative knock at the door. Ah, the ever-present Smee. No doubt the crew wanted orders. They had become quite restless since the little crocodile incident, as Hook had lost interest in all things Pan. Though they had been a bit more patient lately, he was sure there would be an uprising any day now. The captain forced a lazy eye open.

"Enter," Hook finally responded with a hint of annoyance. The door creaked open and Smee peaked a capped head around it to peer at his captain. Reassured by his calm demeanor, Smee approached the desk.

"Good to see you up and about, Cap'n. Bright an' early, as always." Smee smiled broadly and adjusted his glasses uneasily.

"You have impeccable observational skills, Mr. Smee," the captain remarked.

"Why, thank you, Cap'n. Just doin' my duty, like you always tell me," replied Smee, his confidence rising at the apparent compliment. "Keepin' my nose outta trouble, takin' note of things-to-do an' such-"

"Is there a particular reason for this interruption? Or were you simply in want of friendly conversation? If so, my mind was otherwise engaged before your entrance and I would much rather return to my previous musings."

"Aye, Cap'n. I'll be short as I can about it. The crew couldn't help takin' notice how gloomy ye been since the-" Hook cocked an eyebrow at the man, daring him to continue. "Er, since the incident. So we was thinkin' how we might raise your spirits again." Smee rounded the desk cautiously and approached his captain's side. "An' we think we discovered how to do it, how to get back at Pan in the worst way."

"No!" The captain stood suddenly, sending Smee reeling into the corner. He began to pace his quarters as he continued. "Pan is no longer of interest to me, nor should he be to anyone on this vessel. It would be childish to pursue such a game any further. I was fool to be swept up in his naïve little frolic about the island in the first. No, no more Peter Pan."

Smee was baffled at such a declaration, and could only stammer in reply: "B-but C-c-cap'n! We've already taken measures to ensure-"

"I care not what you did without my express command! This island is a curse and a waste of time!" Hook brought his silver appendage down on the desk for emphasis. He seemed lost in his thoughts for a moment before righting himself and speaking directly to the still stuttering man in his company. "Tell the crew we shall leave this morning. Set a course for the nearest harbor. We will need to restock before our next voyage."

"C-cap'n, I…"

"Those are my orders, Mr. Smee. Go!"

So Smee scurried from the room in a sputtering of frazzled murmurs.

* * *

><p>Starkey quick-stepped his way to the captain's quarters, hoping to catch Smee before the bumbling man could tell Hook of the plan. Starkey had just found a flaw and did not want to be held accountable for the captain's bad mood.<p>

As he rounded on the captain's door, Smee came stumbling out of it and ran right into Starkey's broad chest. The little man began apologizing profusely before realizing just whom he had (literally) run into. Smee then paled and fell into a state of ramblings. Starkey couldn't catch most of Smee's speech, but he could understand enough to know the particulars of Smee's previous conversation with the captain.

"He wants… A-and he _doesn't_ want… But I was positive that he'd… But what to do with the lady now?" Smee babbled his thoughts aloud until his taller crewmate grabbed him roughly by the shoulders.

"Smee! Smee, we 'ave bigger problems afoot! She's gone," Starkey rasped out. Smee's eyes grew in his skull at this information.

"G-g-gone? How? Where?"

"Damned if I know! But 'ere's what I do know: The captain finds 'er before us, and we'll be doin' some explainin'… to the fishes!"

The two barely hesitated before jogging off to deliver orders, as well as to find their little lady.

**Notes to the author are appreciated (and much needed)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, dearies. Can you believe it? I'm updating! And it's a decent length! Rather proud of myself, I might add. In fact I just _did_ add. So there you go.**

**School is starting up again in a couple weeks. I want to get at least one more chapter up by that time, but if I'm being honest, it's not likely. My updating schedule will be sporadic at best once school is back in session. I will try, truly I will, and I am dead-set on finishing this here whatchamacallit. But please hang in there!**

**Goodbye for now, and enjoy!**

Wendy gazed out towards the shoreline. Dawn was just breaking, and the slightest amount of light had been cast on the island. Wendy sighed. Even in this dim morning light the island was still the most beautifully exotic thing to behold. Brilliant colors danced over the foliage, while the surrounding surf shimmered beneath the rising sun. Everything seemed to have the subtlest touch of magic. It was ever so slight, but easily recognizable if you were looking for it.

The island was alive; from the peak of the highest mountain to the very last grain of soft, white sand. It spoke to you, whispered really. In this early morning silence, Wendy listened to the sweetest, most profound nothings she had ever heard. She felt enlightened, invigorated. It was as if the world had slowed ever so slightly just so she could experience this moment a tiny while longer. So she basked in it, and she listened.

Now, when I say the island whispered, I do not mean it made coherent statements with the power to solve world issues. It spoke in the most obscure tongue. It did not use words, truly, but feelings. The island could indeed feel, and the island made you feel as well. And perhaps these feelings translated into some comprehensible language as it reached your ears. And perhaps it didn't. Every person interprets these whisperings in their own particular way. It does not necessarily have to make sense, so long as you understand its meaning.

While Wendy listened to the island's musings in her mind, with eyes shut in the usual way, she heard the most insightful advice anything had ever offered her: stop. Stop everything. Stop thinking and wondering and bothering. Close your eyes, your ears, if you know how. Everything is Nothing, and Nothing matters little. Care not about the suitors your father has lined up for you, or the lessons your teachers have taught on "how to be a lady". Your mother will not mind if you sit a while in order to get Nothing done, for she knows as well as anyone that this is sometimes necessary for survival.

Between the confines of her mind, Wendy found her Nothing, her No Matter, her Neverland. And for that token moment in time, Wendy was simply _there._ And that was more than enough.

Wendy inhaled deeply, searching for that salty sent of the ocean. Instead, she was met with the striking odor of rich, warm spices and—

Rum. That pungent, vile stench of alcohol settled in her nostrils. The putrid smell was all around her, as if she had been dipped in it herself. Taken quite suddenly from her meditations, she opened her eyes.

"Good morning, my lady."

Wendy froze. There was no mistaking that voice. The sound of it used to frighten her out of her skin as a child. But she was no longer a child. Of course, there was still the fear. Her blood was pumping at an alarming rate; her breathing was slightly out of control. But even though the hair on the back of her neck was on end and adrenalin coursed through her, she was filled with a feeling unusual to the current situation. She felt anxious, fearful, and somehow…

Excited. After being cooped up in her boring _normal_ life for so long, she was thrilled to be terrified again. She didn't even stop to wonder what that meant for her mental health. She just took a deep breath, took it all in.

"Good morning, Captain," Wendy replied smoothly, and she turned to face the man. Taking in his appearance, she noted how ruggedly elegant the captain still was. He was everything she remembered, and somehow, he was something more. She couldn't quite put her finger on it; she was too busy living the moment.

Hook was unprepared for her cool response, and the corner of his lips quirked up in an inquisitive smirk. Pluck. This one had pluck.

"Indeed. And to what do I owe the pleasure, Miss…"

This caught the girl off guard for a moment before regaining her previous composure. _So it's a game he wants? Well, I will not grant him that satisfaction so easily._

"My dear captain, let us be frank."

"By all means," Hook allowed. He was alone with a scantily clad young woman aboard his very own ship, and she wants to be _frank_? He chuckled internally. _I had not expected_ this_ so early in the morning, but please do enlighten me, my lady._

"I thank you. It is much simpler this way, you see. You cannot possibly pretend that you do not know who I am or how I've come here; that is for me to ponder."

At this, Hook scowled. What was the impudent girl getting at? His scowl deepened as she continued.

"I think it much more proper and _mature_ that you give me the explanation directly. That way there can be no confusion in my role here."

Hook's expression morphed into one of amusement. _Ah, that's better._

"My dear, your candor is most refreshing."

At first, Wendy swelled with satisfaction, thinking she had beat him at his own game. Then, Hook's eyes raked over her body before finally settling on her gaze once more. He slipped his hand around her waist, gently tugging her towards him as she gasped.

"Of course, I shall be happy to oblige you. Step into my quarters and I shall make it _quite clear_ to you." The man chuckled wickedly, and Wendy saw a look she'd never seen before permeate his eyes.

Though she had little experience with the matter, she realized his intentions. With full force, Wendy wedged her arms against Hook's chest and propelled herself from his body. Usually, Hook would have no issue holding the girl, but at the time he was unprepared for such a sudden movement from the supposedly willing girl. He stood in bewilderment as she snapped out her next words.

"Well! It is obvious there has been an e_xtraordinary_ misunderstanding here! Do you lack any sense of propriety? I suppose I should have expected as much from a pirate!"

The captain sunk to sit on a nearby crate, his expression one of extreme puzzlement. He blinked at the lass.

"Yes, it would appear so," he mused. His meek words were lost in her rant.

"Astonishing indecency, if I've ever seen it. All I asked was that you tell me goal in bringing me here—"

"Bringing you—"

"—And I expected just the slightest bit of gentlemanly civility. I found myself here, completely disoriented, and you haven't offered the feeblest explanation for it!" Wendy stopped to breathe for a moment and Hook mulled over her words. "Well, Captain? What have you to say?"

"Woman," he began, grasping for words. "I do not know how you arrived aboard my vessel, and you are mistaken if you believe it was my doing. I had no hand in it. I do not know your identity or where you have come from, but—"

"Oh, enough with the games, Hook! You know full well who I am, do not deny it any further!"

"And who is that, may I ask?"

"Fine! I'll play, if it is what you so wish for. My name is Wendy Moira Angela Darling and I am from a world entirely apart from this."

"Wendy Darling?" Hook searched the girl's features and found this to be true. Her hair was a shade darker now and her face had matured significantly, but she was indeed the Darling girl. How had he missed that? "Why, yes! But you've grown up! And still I see it is you. How extraordinary! But how _did _you arrive here?" Hook ended his ponderings, spoken aloud but they were more for his benefit than anything else. Wendy took in his face, wondering at his ramblings.

"Do you mean to say you were truly unaware of my presence aboard the Jolly Roger?" Wendy inquired of the man. But Hook was quiet still, wrapped up in his own thoughts.

A whispered curse hissed through the air and broke the stillness between the pair, and their heads swiveled to the right. There they found Smee, frozen except for his mouth, which opened and closed silently, unable to find the words. His eyes were as big as saucers and he did not seem to be breathing.

Hook stood now, his puzzled expression replaced with one of extreme distaste. His eyes were locked on Smee, boring holes into the gaping man. He spoke with an eerie calmness that did not soothe his audience in the slightest.

"Mr. Smee… a word, if you will."

**Doodle-oo, please review! And stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know. Much, MUCH too long since my last update. All I can do is offer my most sincere apologies, along with this lovely (albeit shorter than usual) morsel. I have already begun work on the next chapter. Please stick with the story, it needs you for motivation! As do I.**

Smee stood as if frozen on the spot. His eyes remained unblinking, not a muscle moved visibly on his body. He even seemed to be holding his breath. It was as if the first-mate was afraid that the slightest twitch on his part might throw off the entire balance of the ship. Indeed, it was not the ship he was worried for.

He currently stood in the captain's quarters, in front of the enormous desk of which we previously spoke. Smee had been in this room countless times before. Being first-mate to such a captain as Hook, he was constantly being summoned into the great room for this and that and other things. This, Smee did not mind.

However there were times when Smee did not feel as welcome in the captain's cabin. At times such as these, the captain's eyes would burn red as he stalked about the room, sometimes wreaking havoc on whatever lay in his path.

Smee stood now in the elegant room, dreading his every moment there. The captain had not made any inclinations of violence as of yet. He paced the room with heavy steps though, which was enough to make Smee remain rooted to his spot, barely daring to glance at the dangerously silent Hook.

The footsteps ceased abruptly. Smee heard his captain sigh heavily as he sauntered back to his seat.

"Do take a breath, Mr. Smee. I have no need for a blue-faced assistant."

Smee, comforted by the fact that Hook's eyes had lost their fiery hue, let out a breath and attempted to breathe naturally once more. Hook eyed the stubby man for a moment before continuing.

"Mr. Smee, what were your intentions in bringing the Darling girl aboard my ship?"  
>"Well, C-cap'n, I was hopin' we could use her – against Pan, that is." Smee swallowed heavily at the use of the boy's name, but Hook made no movement to berate him. "We was hopin' it might raise your spirits a mite. You know, get you back in the fightin' mood."<p>

Hook smirked. With the way Smee spoke, one would never believe him to be a thieving pirate. Truly, the man was a bit of a coward, and rather dim. But his actions almost seemed endearing at times.

"I thank you for your concern for my spirits, Smee," Hook chuckled amusedly. "But they are no concern of mine at present. Although I appreciate your forward thinking in bringing Miss Darling here, my order stands: Pan no longer holds any interest to me, or this ship for that matter. We will continue as planned."

"But what of the lady, Cap'n?"

"She will stay."

"Aye, Cap'n." Smee frowned slightly. He wasn't particularly attached to the girl, but he hated to leave her to fend for herself on the island. He supposed she would be able to find Peter Pan eventually, which would help matters. "I'll have some men row her to shore before we set sail."

"No, Smee. I mean she will stay on the ship." At this, Smee's eyes widened to an absurd size and he began to sputter incoherent syllables for the umpteenth time that day. Hook sighed. Was this really what his crew consisted of? "I'm sure we can finde some use for her. There's plenty of cleaning to be done, for certain. Spread the word, Smee, and let us take our leave of this place straight away."

Smee gulped and nodded vigorously in reply before heading for the door.

"And Smee? Send the girl in here. We have some business to discuss."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes... it took me THAT long to write THIS much. I have no excuse, except perhaps my lackadaisical nature. Which is a nice way of saying I'm lazy. On the other hand, school is over in two months. That means more chapters. Woo, and stuff.**

Wendy stopped in front of the door; the pirate called Starkey stepped around her to place two swift knocks on the knobby wood. A commanding voice from within called out for them to enter. Wendy's companion pushed the door open and stepped out of the way, gesturing that she should continue inward. She did so cautiously and heard the dull thud as the door swung to behind her. The girl took a quick glance around the cabin, noting the expensive taste in furniture. Daylight streamed in through the enormous window at the far end of the room. Wendy attempted to ignore the figure before the window, a tall form whose dark demeanor contrasted greatly with the sunny view beyond the glass. Instead, she stepped towards the window to admire the waves, standing as far from the ominous captain as possible.

He still had not looked at her, and somehow his reticence was all the more frightening. At least whenever he spoke she had some idea of what he was thinking.

They stood in silence for a moment more, neither breaking their gaze out the window. Suddenly, Wendy realized that the island in the distance was gradually shrinking. They were sailing away.

"Are –" She hesitated, surprised by the sound of her own voice breaking the quiet. "Are we leaving the island?"

Hook let out a thoughtful sigh before answering.

"Yes, I thought it was high time we did so. There really is no reason to stay."

"But what of the Lost Boys?" Surely there were more of them by this time. Peter would not be able to stand the solitude for too long.

Peter Pan. Why would Hook leave Peter Pan, his greatest enemy? Had something happened to the boy? Wendy began to panic.

"What of Peter Pan?" Wendy's voice shook slightly as the various possibilities began to dance in her mind.

Hook winced almost unperceptively at the boy's name. He knew she would ask, of course. She would want to know if her young hero would be coming to rescue her in due time.

"Their fate is no concern of mine. I believe we can safely assume that their lives will continue as before – apart from the removal of my crew. Perhaps they shall be a bit bored, but that will pass."

"You would leave them to themselves? _You?_" Wendy was in disbelief. She wasn't sure if she should laugh or have the captain's brain examined. Hook eyed her, a slight quirk in his eyebrow at her reaction. Wendy scoffed. "The great Captain James Hook is giving up the chase! Ha!"

Hook's features darkened rapidly. It suddenly donned on Wendy just who she was talking to, who she was _teasing_, of all things. Her smirk fell as uncertainty set in.

The captain turned to face the young woman fully. He watched as her playful, jeering expression fled and was soon replaced by fear. He quite liked that. He was delighted to see her squirm with anxiety under his gaze, though she had tried to hide it. He took a step towards her, their eyes locked.

"Death, Miss Darling," Hook began, softly and slowly, "does tend to put one's life in rather harsh perspective."

He held her gaze a moment longer before turning back to his desk. She let out a shaky breath behind him. His next words were a bit more casual, though the Darling girl was all at sea after his previous statement.

"That little game with which I was once so obsessed no longer holds the same appeal. I have grown tired of blundering about after children." The captain poured himself a tumbler of rum and took a swallow. He gestured for Wendy to take a seat, which she did, albeit dreamily. "Thus, we are setting out in search of some new harbor. There we will restock on any supplies we may need, and then," Hook paused to smirk blandly, "we shall set sail into the unknown, in search of treasures and new lands that hold our deepest desires!"

This was met with silence. He considered her expression for a moment. Her eyebrows were knitted together and she appeared to be biting the inside of her lip. She squinted past him in the direction of the window, but her eyes were unfocused. She was quite obviously deep in thought about some pressing matter. Hook supposed her whole appearance could be considered attractive, in an innocent, pleasing sort of way. Surely it was the sort of thing that she would be reprimanded for generally. It was hardly ladylike. And then she was speaking:

"But why?"

Hook frowned. She was still very much in her own mind. He snapped her out of her stupor with a well-audible "pardon?"

"I- What I mean is," Wendy began, blinking her eyes tightly and giving her head a slight shake. "Why am I here? You do not intend to bait Peter Pan with my presence as you have done before. You do not require details on the Lost Boys any longer, and I can provide no other information." Her eyes betrayed a pint-sized speck of fear. "Why have you brought me here?"

The captain's face remained blank. He absentmindedly tapped his glass with his metallic appendage. Then Wendy noted a change behind his eyes: excitement? Giddiness, for heaven's sake? Surely not. Captain Hook did not do _giddy._

"Starkey will show you to your quarters. There you will stay until you are called upon. Starkey!" Wendy spun in her seat to see the pirate from before enter. Then she turned again to hook, her face a mixture of frustration and anxiety.

"Wait! You haven't answered my question. I demand to know!" She was standing now, and Starkey had a grip on her upper arm.

"You are hardly in the position to be making demands, Miss Darling. I suggest you do not test my patience in this matter lest you spoil my good mood."

Hook then waved the pirate and now struggling girl out with a lazy flick of his good hand.

Wendy Darling could form no words, but only glared at the captain as she was taken from the room.

**Don't worry, there'll be all sorts of things and nonsense going on soon. I promise.**

**On another note, far off among the interweb clouds, I have a Tumblr. I enjoy tumbling whenever I can, and also in order to avoid homework as well as other important tasks. Have a look, if you like, and I will answer any questions you may have.**

**mygrandmotherscloset dot tumblr dot com**

**I am a Wholockian. You have been forewarned.**


End file.
